


I need you.

by Simpforheda



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Characters die, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Coma, Cute Lexa (The 100), Cute madi and Lexa, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Injury, John Murphy and Lexa friendship, Lexa & Raven Reyes Friendship, Made up character, Octavia Blake & Lexa Friendship, Shooting Guns, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Temporary Amnesia, Time Skips, Useless Lesbian Lexa (The 100), Violence, cute madi and Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforheda/pseuds/Simpforheda
Summary: Lexa was saved by Abby. Healed, and alive. She wakes up from her coma and everyone is gone. Clarke is gone. It's the apocalypse. She can't remember who she is or where she is. How will she find out?
Relationships: Aden/Madi (The 100), Anya/Nick Clark, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Lexa & Madi (The 100), Luna/Raven Reyes, Madison Clark/Travis Manawa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Clarke and Lexa





	1. Can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff on here. I've never done anything like this before, I'll do my best. I hope you enjoy!

Lexa.  
The last thing I heard was a beautiful sobbing. The last thing I felt were lips on mine, then everything went black. I can't remember who owned that beautiful voice. Who's lips those were. I was trapped in my own mind, until today. My eyes fluttered open and it was like I wasn't there for as long as I thought I was. I looked around, I was alone. I gulped and shot up. I was in this room, laying on blood covered fur blankets, candles all around the room, an opening for the light to come in. It was actually nice, other than I was alone in here and I have no clue where I am.   
I pulled myself out of bed. "hello?" I called out. I made my way to the door of this mysterious room. I pushed down on the handle, It creaked open enough for me to get out. I looked to see there was a chair and a note left on the chair. I grabbed the note and tried my best to read it.  
**Lexa,**  
**this is silly to write, knowing you are in a coma. You may never wake up, but if you do.. We went north. I'm so sorry Lexa. It was my fault Titus shot you. I hope you wake up, I need you.**  
**-Clarke.**  
I rubbed my temple. "Who's Clarke? who's Titus? and, who's Lexa?" I asked myself. I didn't have time to ask myself much more when I heard a growling. I walked towards the noise. "Hello?" I called out.   
I walked down the large halls filled with candles. "So many.." I whispered as I passed them. The snarling came closer. I felt something grab me and I spun around. It looked like a dead person- alive? I punched it in the jaw hard enough to make it snap shut. I have no idea how I knew how to do that.   
I followed my instinct and ran to the lift. After a few annoying and irritating moments, I finally got it to work. It dropped to the first floor and I ran out. Those people were everywhere. I looked around for anything to defend myself, everything was destroyed or out of place. I darted my eyes through the crowd of dead. "Amazing." I muttered sarcastically. I looked through the feet of the limping dead. I found a dagger, in the middle of the crowd. I growled under my breath, I couldn't get it. I looked for something else, anything to make a distraction. Could they even hear? could they see? if they could see wouldn't they be after me by now?.. I shook my head. I didn't have time to think about this. They surely were dead. I closed my eyes for a split second before searching the room with my eyes again. I saw a sword in a holster, I rushed over to it and pulled it out. My grip on the sword felt oddly familiar, like I've held one before. I let my arms and my body take control. I put the sword through one of the dead's stomach, pulling it out after. I spun around to another dead reaching out for me. I slit one throat, slicing the next afterwards. After killing 4 of them, my arms were tired. There were hundreds and I couldn't kill them all. I was covered in their blood.   
I watched how they moved, imitating them. Somehow, it worked. They kept limping everywhere and I wasn't a threat, or food, to them anymore. I must've smelt like them. They don't eat their own? I ask myself. I reminded myself to keep the thoughts in my head. I finally made it out of the tower. There were hundreds more out here. My eyes widened at the sight. I felt my heart break thinking about the families that are now- dead. I ran in the one spot that was open enough for me to get through. I ran past the built homes and the memories that were made in them. I tripped over a rock and it sent me rolling down a hill. I groaned and pushed myself off the ground and ran.  
Dead must have heard me. They were walking down the hill. I ran through the forest trying my hardest not to step on twigs and crunchy leaves. It was no use, that sounded almost impossible right now. Thank god they were slow. Slower than me.   
It felt as if it has been hours, but I finally found a tiny cave. It wasn't much but it was enough for me. I lost most of the dead, some still were on my back. They walked around the cave helplessly.   
They all got lost in the woods. Thank the lord. I sighed and let myself fall to the ground. I was thirsty, hungry, cold, tired, and I kept feeling like I was missing something.. or someone. I couldn't tell if this was still my dream or not, but I don't think you would be able to fall asleep in a dream. I told myself as I drifted off to sleep.  
-  
I woke up to the sunset shining into the cave. I fluttered my eyes open and blinked a few moments. It was very beautiful. The colors of the sky were mixed together, a yellow, an orange and a slight purple. I felt my stomach growl at me to get food, and that's what I planned on doing. I stood from my spot and walked into the sunset. there is was. The sound of refreshing water flowing down a stream.  
It felt as it was forever but I finally found the source of the sound. It was a beautiful waterfall. I fell beside the slow running stream that ran into a waterfall. I scooped up water and drank it from my palms. It was refreshing, it was what I needed. I scooped up more, closing my eyes each time I drank it. Enjoying the refreshing feeling. I looked down at my ripped shirt and my pants. I sighed and took off my pants, my bare thighs being welcomed to the cold air. I took off my shirt next and put them in the grass. I gulped, hoping the stream wasn't to strong or to deep. I put in one foot at a time. It wasn't deep, it was knee height and the stream wasn't strong at all. I sat on a rock in almost the center of the stream and the water brushed against my ankles.   
I got off the rock and sat in the water. I washed off the blood from the dead. I was enjoying myself until I saw something move in the water. I squinted my eyes, realizing it was a threat. I got up and jumped out of the water, nearly slipping and bashing my head against a rock. I landed into the grass and backed away from the water. I grabbed my clothes and put them on, I pushed myself to my feet. I clenched my jaw at the snake like thing heading back to it's home.   
I seen fish in there, that's good. At least I can fish- I groaned when I realized I didn't know how to fish, or I didn't remember how anyway. My stomach growled, causing me to whine. I walked back to the cave. I sat up against the cave wall.  
"Where am I?" I put my knees up to my chest to keep me warm. I closed my eyes and all I could hear was this beautiful voice. "Who are you, why can I hear you?" I felt a tear drop from my eye. I was just overwhelmed and tired, I told myself. "Can you hear me?" I ask. It was ridiculous of me to ask that. When they obviously couldn't. I was alone. I kept my eyes closed and the lovely voice told me.  
_"Hey heda, don't you dare give up."_  
My eyes snapped open. I couldn't get rid of that girl's voice. It kept replaying in my head. I sighed a leaned my head against the wall. "Why won't you get out of my mind?"  
A few hours later I attempted to find food again. I remember what the note said. They were North, maybe people, food, water, shelter. I had to get there. I got up and walked out of the cave. I went north, as far as my legs let me reach. It was all woods, all woods until I found a road. "A road!" I shouted. I didn't care at this point. I found a road, a road that led somewhere. I fell to my knees and ignored the relief of my exhausted legs.  
"A road. I found a road." I laughed, a smile plastering my face. I went further up the road until I saw an empty car. I rushed towards it, I had no clue what this thing was but it looked helpful. I pulled on what it looked like a handle to open the door. It did, I smiled and looked through the car. I found a water bottle. "Odd." I murmured, trying to open the bottle. It took me a while, probably longer than it should have but I finally got it open and I chugged the water inside it. "thank you." I said as I placed the empty bottle back where I got it. I searched through the car some more. I found wrappers but no food.   
I sighed and crawled into the back seat of the abandoned car. It was a mysterious thing. The seats were a little uncomfortable, but better than the cave floor. I closed my eyes and tried to get some sleep.  
_"You're the one who send them there to kill us."_  
I sat up, rubbing my temples. "Get out of my mind." I growled. I leaned back against the seat. "You're not real, You're just a hallucination." I stated. I got out of the car. I opened the door to the driver's seat and sat in it. I looked at all the buttons and random parts of the car. "How do I use this thing?"  
I slammed on the steering wheel in frustration. "Work!" I growled. "You have wheels, I know you move." When I still couldn't get the car to move, I got out and slammed the door shut.   
I stared at the long road ahead of me. I sighed and pushed myself toward north, my long journey now beginning.   
I was only a few miles away from the car, when my legs couldn't walk any longer. I walked off the road and sat against a tree. My legs laid flat out in front of me. My stomach growling, yelling at me to eat something. I didn't have the energy to attempt to kill anything. I closed my eyes and prayed the beautiful voice would let me rest.   
-  
I woke up and someone was hovering over me. I blinked my eyes open and jumped when I realized it was a person. They kneeled down in front of me. "Are you bit?" They asked. I opened my mouth to say something but, I was still in shock that there was a person in front of me. "Answer my question." The person snarled.   
"Bit?" I asked.   
They blinked at my obliviousness. "Yes, bit. Are you?" they asked.   
I shook my head. "I don't think so."  
"You don't think so?" They laughed, standing up tall and smacking their thigh.   
"Keely leave the poor girl alone." An older woman called out. She had blonde hair, skinny, she was wearing jeans and a t shirt.   
The girl, Keely, rolled her eyes and backed away from me. "It's like talking to a dog."  
The woman walked up to me. "are you hungry?" she asked.  
I immediately nodded. The woman smiled and nodded with me. "okay." She reached in her pocket and pulled out rations, putting them out to me. I took them, quickly shoving them in my mouth. "Slow down, you'll get sick if you eat to fast. Keely, go get her some water from the car."  
Keely glared at the woman. "We need the water and the rations."  
"she needs it more." The woman smiled softly at me.  
Keely sighed, leaving me and the woman.   
"What's your name?" she asked.  
I put the rations down in my lap and rubbed my temples. "I- I don't know."  
The woman looked lost, instead of questioning she nodded. "I'm Madison."  
I grabbed the rations and ate the rest of them. "Thank you Madison."  
Madison smiled. Keely walked back up to us from the car, she handed me the water and I took it. "Thank you." I remember how I opened the last water bottle. I twisted the lid off and sipped the water.   
"you're not showing the symptoms of being bit but, we should get you checked out just in case." Madison nodded to herself as she talked to me.   
"That's if she wants to come with us." Keely laughed.  
I nodded. "I do-" I stood up from my spot against the tree, nearly falling from getting up so quickly. Madison grabbed my arm to help me balance myself.   
Madison led me to their car, I sat in the back seat by myself. Keely sat in the passenger seat while Madison drove. I jumped when the car engine started and Keely laughed at me.   
I stared out the window, watching the trees pass as the vehicle drove down the long road. I've never been in a car, or I can't remember being in a car. It was relaxing, I felt the vibration of the car under my feet. It was lovely.   
I assumed we reached our destination when the car pulled into a camp. There were tents in the middle, a fence and cars surrounding them. Madison got out of the car and shut the door. Keely and I got out at the same time, I stood by the car door, letting her go ahead of me so I didn't have to walk next to her. I followed after them. People opened the gate for us, glaring at me as I stepped in the camp behind them. A man taller than me hugged Madison. He looked at me from in the women's arms. "Mom, who's this?" he asked.  
I felt my heart race and I looked around, trying not to make eye contact with the eyes on me.   
"She says she doesn't know her name. I think she's injured. Be nice Nick." Madison whispered to the boy, Nick. An older man, a little older than Madison, hugged her. They kissed for a moment and I locked eyes with the ground. "Travis, where is Bethany?" Madison asked.   
"Over there." He pointed to a medium height woman standing by a few other people, it looked as if she were giving them check ups.   
Madison looked over at me. "come with me." she smiled. I nodded and followed her to the woman.   
"Bethany!" She called out. The woman stopped what she was doing and gave Madison a questioning look. "We have a patient for you to look at." Madison added.  
Bethany looked me up and down and nodded. "sit." she pointed to a chair next to her. I awkwardly sat in the chair, looking up at the woman. "What's your name?" she asked.   
"I don't know." I murmured.  
Bethany tilted her head. "Did you hit your head?" she asked.  
I shook my head. "No."  
Bethany took my wrist and checked my pulse. "It seems to be normal." she put her hand against my forehead. "You're not hot, or showing any symptoms."   
"Symptoms?" I ask.  
Bethany gave me an unreadable look. "Yes.. symptoms of turning into a walker?" When I didn't answer it gave Bethany the hint that I had no clue what she was talking about. "The dead?" she tried again.  
"they are actually dead?" I asked, I couldn't believe I was hearing someone else say it.   
Bethany nodded. "I believe so. Is it okay if I check you for any wounds?" she questioned.  
I nodded. Bethany did just that. She flipped my arms around, looking for anything at all. She checked my legs then my chest, until she lifted up my shirt to see my stomach. She stared at the scar. "Did you get shot?" she asked.   
I looked down at the scar and shrugged, I don't remember getting shot.  
Bethany's mouth was parted until she closed it and nodded. "Okay." she smiled. "You're good to go."  
I don't know how, I just knew. She was lying. I got up and nodded. "Thank you." I stood there like an idiot. I didn't know what to do with myself. Madison pointed over to the crowd of people surrounding a fire. "You can go over with them if you'd like." Madison turned around and pointed to a tent. "Or if you want sleep you can go in there."  
"Thank you." I repeated and walked to the tent. I walked slowly, trying to hear what Bethany was saying to Madison.   
"She definitely got shot, or hit by an arrow." Bethany told Madison.  
"An arrow? A bullet sounds more realistic."   
"Madison, does anything sound realistic anymore?"  
They were silent for a few more seconds before Bethany spoke up again. "I think she woke up from a coma."  
"Bethany, how does that make any sense?"  
"Coma's can cause Amnesia, people with amnesia forget things. Including their name. It adds up Madison."  
"That poor girl." Madison whispers.  
I realized I made it to the tent when I nearly fell into it and knocked it down. I opened the entrance. It had two sleeping bags on the ground and one pillow for each of the sleeping bags. I adjusted the pillow and crawled under the sleeping bag. I let my head sink into the pillow. 


	2. Dancing with your ghost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a week after Keely and Madison found Lexa. Lexa has grown closer to each and every person in the camp. She remembers her name, along with a few memories from her time with Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter, also a little rushed. I'm really sorry about that. There will be lots of time skips in this. If that's not your thing then I don't recommend. If there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me. If you would like to, please leave your opinion or recommendations. :) Enjoy!

Lexa.  
I learned names over the past week. Bethany is the doctor, Travis is Madison's boyfriend, Nick is Madison's son, Chris is Travis's son, John Dorie is someone they helped, along with a few other children I haven't learned the names of yet.   
I was sitting in a chair by the fire, in my thoughts. Nick sat beside me and out of no where spoke. "You remind me of my sister."  
I looked over at him. "Sorry?" I cleared my throat.  
"Her name was Alicia." He informed with a soft smile on his face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." I whispered.   
"She's not dead." He reassured. "She left. She wanted a new start and she deserves it."   
"Oh." I smiled.   
Nick nodded. "She's the strongest person I know." he continued. "Almost as stubborn as you."  
I blinked. "I'm not stubborn."  
Nick nodded, chuckling. "Sure okay." He got up. "Are you okay Lexa?"  
"Yeah." I gave him a reassuring smile. I got one in return before he turned on his heel and walked away.   
Bethany walked over to me. "Remember anything new?" She asked, taking Nick's place.  
I shook my head.  
"Still hearing the voice?"   
I nodded, putting my head in my hands. "It doesn't go away."  
Bethany stared at me for a while, she sighed and rubbed my back. "What do they say?"  
"The same thing on repeat, most of the time." I mumbled.   
"And what's that?" Bethany asked.  
I took a deep breath. "Some kind of vow." I looked up at Bethany. "I don't want to talk about it."  
Bethany frowned, nodding. "Of course but, These are memories Lexa. You're lucky that you're getting them back."  
"I'm not, I have no clue what they mean or who's talking to me in them." I muttered.  
"Try putting the memories together. Listen for specific names. Can you see anyone?" Bethany questioned.  
I put my head back into my hands. "No. I just hear them."  
"Maybe you'll remember something tonight. Get some sleep Lexa." Bethany got up, looking down at me with a soft worried smile before walking away from me and the fire.   
I went back to my tent, pushing the entrance open. I crawled into the sleeping bag. I stared up at the roof of the tent.   
I closed my eyes, trying my best to ignore the voice.  
-  
I woke up to the sun coming through the tiny crack in the entrance. I sighed, pushing my sleeping bag off of me. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I stretched before walking out of the tent. I blinked at the sudden sunlight. It hasn't been this sunny out in days. Everyday was either cloudy or raining.   
The kids were running around, playing made up games with each other. Some adults were on watch for walkers, the rest of the adults were chatting with each other. I smiled at the sight.   
Once it was breakfast all the children lined up for their plate of rations. I waited for my turn, The line moved fairly quickly. I got my rations and sat on the bench made of wood. A child sat beside me. "Hi." they smiled at me.  
"Hello." I returned the smile.  
"I like your tattoos." The child pointed at my arm. "How did you get them?"  
I looked down at my arm. I never noticed those. I looked back up at the child. "Oh. Uh, I-"  
The child looked at me expecting an answer. I swallowed. "Um, I don't remember."  
"Oh, okay!" The child smiled and ate the rest of their rations.  
I felt relief wash over me. I smiled at the child before finishing my own rations. By the time I was done, the child was already running around with the other children. No matter how many times Bethany told them not to run around after eating, they still did it.  
-  
The day past quickly. I was just about to walk to my tent when someone stopped me. "Nope, you're on radio duty tonight."   
"radio duty?" I ask.  
"Yes. All you have to do is sit by the radio to answer anyone who talks into it. Simple as that." They informed. "okay?"  
I nodded. "Good." They shoved a radio into my hands. "Don't break it." they growled.  
I gulped and looked down at the radio in my hand. I went into the tent and sat down on the sleeping bag. I placed the radio down in front of me. I stared at it for a few minutes. When there was still nothing from the radio, I laid down on my pillow.   
I heard a static sound from the radio and sat up, grabbing it in my hand. I spoke to the radio "hello?" I got no reply and I frowned. Was I doing it wrong?   
"Hello? is anyone there?" A voice spoke from the radio.   
"Yes, I'm here!" I rushed my words out.  
I heard a sigh from the other end of the radio. "Hello? the voice tried again.  
Why couldn't they hear me? I asked myself. I felt around the radio until I felt a button. I pushed down on it and spoke. "Can you hear me?"  
"Did someone say something?" The voice replied.  
"Yes! I did!" I yelled into the radio.   
"Oh my god! Thank god." The voice laughed in relief. "I thought I was going crazy."  
"So did I." I chuckled. "Who are you?" I asked.   
"Clarke." Clarke replied.   
"Hello, Clarke." I smiled.   
The radio was quiet. I pushed the button again. "Clarke, are you there?"  
"Yeah, I'm here. I never got your name?" The voice mentioned. The radio cut out, I had no idea what she was saying.   
"What did you say? I think this is broken." I growled at the radio.  
"It's not broken. At least, I don't think so." Clarke laughed.   
"I have to disagree." I sighed. I got up and walked out of the tent. "Madison!" I called out, looking for the blonde woman.   
Madison walked out of her tent. "What is it?" she asked.   
"Someone is on the radio! and it's not working." I frowned as I looked down at the radio in my hand.   
Madison ran over and took the radio from my hand. "Hello?" Madison sang into the radio.  
"Hi." Clarke's static voice replied. "Your friend doesn't know how to use the radio."   
Madison glanced up at me and smiled. "Where are you?" Madison asked, her eyes returning back to the radio. When Clarke spoke back, Madison walked away from me. I stood there with empty hands. I watched Madison speak to Clarke in the distance. Travis stood beside me.   
"Don't worry. She does that to me all the time. You get used to it." He chuckled.  
I smirked and nodded. We watched Madison a little longer until she walked back over to us. "We're getting her tomorrow. They said they have seven people all together. They have been surviving all by themselves."   
Strand walked over to us, he overhears almost every conversation. "We aren't picking up anymore strangers."   
Madison glared at him. "That isn't your decision."  
"It isn't yours either." He growled.   
"We're getting them." Madison repeated.   
Madison darted her eyes over to me. "get some sleep. You're coming with me tomorrow."  
I nodded and turned to my tent, opening and closing the tent. I zipped it. I crawled into my sleeping bag, sinking into the pillow. 


	3. Already gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke see each other again. Lexa doesn't know who Clarke is, but her voice is familiar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm rushing into these chapters.. but I already had them made and ready to publish. I will be slowing down after chapter 5. I promise. Anyway... I lost a loved one yesterday. I hope you understand why I didn't post. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa.  
I woke up, rubbing my face with my hands. I sat up in my sleeping bag and stretched. I got up and zipped my sleeping bag up, I put my pillow on top of it. I unzipped my tent and walked out. The day was started with people talking and kids playing.  
I walked over to grab my rations. I ate them in peace. At least until I heard someone walk over to me. "You ready? The drive there is about two hours." Madison informed.  
I nodded and finished my rations. "Good. We have to take another car. We can't fit 7 people in one car. Do you know how to drive?" Madison asked.   
"No." I looked down at the ground. Madison sighed. "Okay, I'll have Keely drive. You'll need to ride with me. You can sit up front."   
I nodded. Madison nudged her head toward the car. I got up, walking to the car with her. I sat in the drivers seat.  
"No, the passenger seat." Madison laughed.   
"Oh, Um-" I got out of the car. I walked around to the passengers seat. I sat down and closed the door, nearly closing it on my foot.   
Madison got into the car. She put a key into the car, the engine started and I jumped. People opened the gate and we drove out of the camp. I turned in my seat and watched the camp disappear.  
A few minutes in the car ride, Madison turned on the radio. "What is that?" I asked, looking around for the singing.  
Madison looked over at me. "What?"  
"That noise." I replied. "Who is it?"  
"The radio?" She asked.   
"They are singing!" I laughed. "How are they singing in here?!"  
Madison glanced at me and back at the road multiple times. "The radio...?" She chuckled. "The song is on the radio. Have you never heard songs on a radio before?" She asked.  
"Not that I remember." I reached out to press a button on the radio. "Can I?"   
Madison nodded. I pressed a button and the channel changed. It was all static now. I frowned. "Did I break it?"  
Madison shook her head. "No. You can't listen to a lot anymore." She sighed. "It's better that we keep the radio off now. We don't want to attract any walkers."  
I nodded and sat back in my seat. I watched the trees pass, the clouds looked as if they were chasing us. I put my head against the cold window.   
-  
It's been an hour in the car. An exhausting, uncomfortable, boring car ride. I normally didn't mind going on the car rides to find water, food, and other supplies but, it was my first time picking people up from 2 hours away.  
I waited in the car while Madison filled up the car with gas. I felt this odd feeling in my stomach. Was I nervous? Madison got back in the car and the door shutting brought me out of my thoughts. "One more hour, are you ready?" She asked.  
I nodded. "Okay." She said. She started the car and Keely followed in the other car behind us.  
-  
We arrived at our destination. Madison stopped the car and got out. She looked around. "I don't see anyone." She squinted her eyes.  
Keely got out of the car she parked next to the one I'm still in. I exited the car. "Maybe we're at the wrong place." Keely groaned.  
"No. This is where she said to meet her." Madison reassured. "Maybe they are on their way."  
"Over there Madison!" Keely pointed at a group of people walking towards them.   
There were five brown haired girls, a man, and a blonde girl in front of them all. They came closer and all nearly tripped over each other when they stopped. The blonde's eyes widened. "Lexa." She said as she ran into my arms.  
The others stayed behind and stared. All in shock. How did this woman know my name? "Um, have we met before?" I asked. She pulled away and her eyes searched mine.   
Tears formed in the woman's eyes. "No, no. Sorry. I just- wanted to thank you."   
"For what?" I asked.   
"You're the reason we are all here now. Getting helped." She whispered. "I'm Clarke."  
"Clarke! The one I talked to on the... radio?" I asked.  
Clarke nodded. "Yeah, that's the one."   
"It's nice to meet you in person, Clarke." I put my hand out for her to shake it. She stared at it for the longest time before putting her own in it.   
The rest of the group walked up to us. A brown haired girl with a pony tail came up to me. "I'm Raven." She put her hand out for me to shake and I did. Her hands were freezing cold. The man put his hand of for me to shake as well, I did. "Lincoln." He took his hand away and wrapped it around a girl. "This is Octavia." He referred to the girl he had his arm around.  
Lincoln looked behind him to a woman now beside Raven. "That's Luna." Luna slowly blinked. I nodded.  
A child walked in front of Clarke. "I'm Madi."   
"Hi Madi, I'm Lexa." I put my hand out for the child to shake. Madi looked at Clarke, asking for permission. Clarke nodded and Madi slipped her hand into mine.   
"Did we meet everyone yet? Seriously, Lexa isn't that interesting." Keely complained.  
Everyone looked at Keely with an unreadable look. "What?" Keely crossed her arms over her chest.   
Madison stepped forward. "Okay, we need to get back before we waste daylight. Who's riding with me?"  
Clarke, Madi, and Anya ended up riding with me and Madison. Lincoln, Octavia, Luna and Raven rode with Keely.  
For 4 minutes in the car, it was silent. That was until Madi spoke up.   
"Lexa. Clarke told me a lot about you." Madi rejoiced.  
I looked back at Madi from the passenger seat. "What?" I asked.  
"When you guys met, when she saved you from the pauna! Oh and-" Madi was just about to keep rambling when Clarke cleared her throat.   
"Sorry about her." Clarke whispered. "To many bedtime stories."  
I nodded. Madison looked through the mirror in the front of the car. She stared at Anya. "We never got your name."  
Anya didn't move her head from the window. "I'm Anya." She stated.  
"I'm Lexa." I smiled back at Anya.  
"Yes, I know." Anya murmured.   
I turned in my seat, staring at the long road trip ahead of us.   
-  
-  
We parked in the camp. The sun was setting. Madison got out of the car at the same timing as Keely.   
"We have a few extra tents put up for you guys. 2 people in each." Madison clarified.  
They all stared at Madison as if they already had chosen. Madison cleared her throat. "Okay. I'll show you to the tents."  
Everyone but Anya and I had followed Madison. I looked over at Anya, Who had their hands behind their back. She locked eyes with me. "Looks like I'll be sharing with you." She stared at me until it hit me, she wanted me to show her where it was. I fixed my posture and nodded. I scurried over to my tent. Anya strides behind me. I pushed the flap open and let her in. She walked in, her eyes darting around the tent.   
"It's different from the ones in tondc." Anya studied the tent walls.   
"Tondc?" I asked.  
Anya turned to me. "You really don't remember?" she asked.   
"Remember what?"   
Anya scoffed. "Being the commander of 12 clans? the Natblidas?" she questioned. When I had a clueless look on my face, Anya cleared her throat and tried again. "Costia?"  
I shook my head. I was the leader of 12 clans? That's a lot to take in. I swallowed. "I'm sorry. I don't remember."   
Anya nodded. I stood there awkwardly. "Are you hungry? we could probably go eat some rations before bed."  
Anya didn't answer my question, instead she strides out of the tent. I sighed and followed after her. I got my rations and sat by the fire. Octavia and Lincoln were sitting in the grass. I waved at them and got a glare from Octavia and a sad smile from Lincoln.   
I finished my rations and shuffled back to the tent. I got comfy in my sleeping bag. I rolled on my side, my hand under my head. I sighed and closed my eyes.


	4. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 weeks since Clarke joined Lexa and the others. They've got into the routine Madison and the people have made. Lexa learns more about her past, and gets help remembering it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in 3rd person now, I hope that's alright. So sorry for rushing in these chapters! I'll be creating a schedule for posting because I have school work and I don't think I'll be able to post every day :(. I'll be posting on Tuesdays. :)

Madi was sitting beside Lexa while Clarke wasn't anywhere to be found at the moment. "Are you remembering things? What was it like to be commander?" Madi asked.   
Lexa nodded. "I'm remembering some, I'm not there yet. I hardly remember being commander Madi." Lexa chuckled.   
"Then what do you remember?" Madi asked.   
Lexa sighed. "I don't know. Sometimes I hear voices and sometimes I see people."  
Madi looked very interested. "Who's voice?" She asked.  
"I'm not sure." Lexa knew. She just didn't want the child of the person's voice to know she was hearing her mother's voice every time she went to sleep.  
"Do you remember Clarke?" Madi asked.  
"W- What?"   
"You and Clarke. She said she loved you." Madi explained.   
"Oh um.. I don't. I'm sorry." Lexa whispered.  
"Madi! Come on. Let's go get some food." Clarke called out.   
Madi got up from her spot beside Lexa. "See you later Lexa!" she waved and ran over to Clarke's side. Clarke's eyes landed on Lexa. Lexa gave Clarke a small wave and smile, getting nothing in return.   
Nick sat in the empty spot beside Lexa. "That's sad." He grinned.  
"What is?" Lexa asked.  
"You didn't even get a smile back." Nick pointed out.  
"I get it. She doesn't know me." Lexa stated.  
"That's not what Madi said." Nick smirked.  
"Clarke said those were just bedtime stories." Lexa moved her gaze to the crackling fire.  
"You do have amnesia Lexa. But do you really believe that?" Nick asked.   
Lexa shrugged. "I don't know. I don't know Clarke."   
Nick sighed. "Didn't you tell Bethany that you think it's Clarke's voice?"  
"Do you listen to every conversation?" Lexa growled.   
Nick smirked. "And yes. I said "I think."." Lexa answered.  
Nick sighed. "Okay." He got up and patted Lexa's shoulder before walking away.   
-  
-  
Lexa jumped out of her thoughts when she heard a gun shot. She got up from her seat and rushed over, Looking for the sound. She spun, looking in every direction frantically. She ran over to Madison. "Who shot the gun?"   
"What are you talking about Lexa?" Madison searched Lexa's face.  
Lexa walked away from Madison, searching every corner of the camp. Still, she found nothing. Lexa swore she felt a pain from her stomach and looked down at it. She fell to her knees.   
"Lexa! Lexa what's wrong? are you okay?" Clarke asked from beside her. Lexa never seen Clarke come over to her. Was she dreaming? Lexa looked up at Clarke. Clarke had worried written all over her features. Lexa felt her stomach, she looked at her fingers and nothing was there. She looked back up at Clarke.   
"The gun shot- where?" Lexa darted her eyes around her.   
"There was no gun shot Lexa." Clarke whispered.  
"No Clarke there was! There was." Lexa repeated. Her voice shaky. Clarke wanted to pull her in for a hug. But she knew now wasn't the right time. She saw Bethany rushing over to them and sighed in relief.   
"It's just an episode. She's remembering things." Bethany explained. "Which is good, really good."   
"No. No. You don't understand Bethany. Someone shot a gun. The noise attracts walkers." Lexa grabbed Bethany's arm.  
Bethany crouched beside Lexa. "Lexa. There was no gun shot, no walkers. Let's get you back to your tent."  
Clarke felt this was a good time to leave. She turned away and walked towards Madi. Who was with other children.   
Bethany grabbed Lexa's arm to help her up. She walked Lexa back to her tent. Lexa pushed the flap aside and walked in. Bethany smiled at her. "Are you gonna be okay?" She asked.  
Lexa nodded and got into her sleeping bag. Bethany smiled and left. She waited until she heard the talking of the people fading. The crickets getting louder as that silence grew. She got up once she was sure everyone was asleep. She pushed the tent flap open and tip toed out.   
There wasn't anyone on guard duty. That was odd. Lexa didn't care at this moment. She took the chance she had and opened the gate as quietly as she could. She closed it behind her. She got into a car, searching for a button to turn it on. "Go car." She growled.  
"You have to have a key for that." Someone explained.  
Lexa turned her head and saw Clarke standing beside the car. "Oh. Hi Clarke." Lexa turned her head back to the steering wheel in front of her.  
"Going somewhere?" Clarke asked.  
Lexa ignored the question, concentrating on the car. She looked around for a key Clarke said she needed.  
Clarke pulled out a key from in her pocket. Lexa turned her head when she heard a jingling sound. "Is that the key?" Lexa asked.  
Clarke nodded.   
Lexa reached out for it but Clarke pulled her hand away. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
"Why does that matter?" Lexa watched the keys in Clarke's hand carefully.  
"Um.. I don't know, maybe because you're trying to run away by yourself right after having an episode?" Clarke scoffed.  
Lexa sighed. "Polis."   
Clarke's eyes widened. "No. It's filled with walkers."  
Lexa looked down at her hands. "I need to go Clarke. Please give me the keys."  
Clarke shook her head. "Not happening. You don't know how to drive anyway."  
Lexa glared at Clarke. "I will learn. It can't be that hard."  
Clarke shook her head. "It's still a no. Why do you need to go to polis anyway?"  
Lexa locked eyes with Clarke for a split moment before turning to her hands that were on her lap. "I need to remember." Lexa whispered.  
Clarke frowned. "Lexa, I can give you what you need to know. But, you can't go back there. It's dangerous."  
Lexa looked up at the sky, it was most likely past midnight. She looked over at Clarke. "Why are you up?" She asked.  
Clarke looked the other way for a moment, before bringing her eyes back to Lexa. "Uh. Just couldn't sleep." She lied. Lexa was good at telling when people lied, but she let it slip this time.   
"You'll tell me?" Lexa asked, getting ready to open the door. Clarke moved out of the way and nodded. Lexa swung the door open and stepped out, she shut the door quietly. She stood in front of Clarke, waiting for her to start.  
"Oh, you want me to right now?" Clarke asked.  
Lexa nodded, causing Clarke to fix her posture and clear her throat. "Okay. What do you want to know?"  
"Who was I?"   
Clarke and Lexa stared into each other's eyes until it was silent for too long. "You were the commander, of twelve- I mean, thirteen clans."  
"Thirteen?" Lexa rubbed the back of her neck. "Wow."  
Clarke smirked. "Yeah."  
"How did we know each other?" Lexa suddenly asked.  
Clarke stumbled a bit, she caught herself and stood up tall. "Uh-"  
"What are you guys doing up? and out of the camp?" Bethany asked.  
Lexa peeked over Clarke, growling under her breath when she saw Bethany. "Just talking." Lexa answered.  
"You guys should be sleeping, especially you Lexa." Bethany opened the gate. "Come on."  
Lexa sighed and followed Clarke back into the camp. "I'm not a child Bethany." Lexa growled.  
Clarke walked back to her tent, leaving Lexa with Bethany. Lexa turned on her heel and scurried back to her tent before Bethany could begin a lecture. Lexa opened the flap to the tent and Anya was asleep. She relaxed knowing that Anya was safe.  
Lexa slipped into her sleeping bag and rolled to her side. Thoughts racing through her mind.   
-  
-  
Lexa gasped and sat up in her soaking wet clothes. She moved the wet hair sticking to her face aside. She blinked the water out of her eyes and glared at the person who threw the cold water on her. Anya, was standing with an empty bucket in her hands. A grin on her face.   
"Morning." Anya turned out of the tent. Leaving Lexa with soaked clothes and sleeping bag.   
Lexa got up, the water in her clothes making her clothes feel heavier. She grabbed the front of her shirt and twisted it, water draining from it. She looked around for dry clothes. But, none were in the tent. She walked out of the tent, a scowl on her face.   
Madi looked over at her and giggled. Clarke tried to stop Madi, however, Madi didn't plan on stopping. Clarke grinned and moved her gaze elsewhere. Lexa marched over to Anya. "Where are my clothes?"  
Anya shrugged. "I didn't take your clothes. Maybe... if you weren't sleeping at noon, you would be in them by now." Anya put her finger up before Lexa could say anything. "Did you do that as commander? Oh Lexa I thought I taught you better."  
"What are you talking about?!" Lexa growled, She marched back to the tent.   
"Hey Lexa?" Clarke called from outside the tent.  
"Yes?" Lexa asked.  
"I have some clothes for you." Clarke put her hand into the tent, a dry shirt and jeans. She grabbed them from Clarke's hands. Their fingers touched slightly.  
"Thank you, Clarke." Lexa whispered.  
Clarke nodded but realized Lexa couldn't see her. "Of course." Clarke murmured.  
Once Lexa was sure Clarke left, she changed into the dry clothes Clarke had gave her. Her hair was still wet, that didn't bother Lexa as much as the wet clothes. She walked out of the tent and hung the soaked clothes on a rack to dry. She grabbed her rations and sat in front of the fire pit. She looked up from the fire pit and met Clarke's eyes from across her.   
"My question from last night still goes unanswered." Lexa blurted.   
Clarke turned her head to Madi. She rested her hand on Madi's back. "Madi, why don't you go play with the other kids?" Clarke suggested.  
"Really?" Madi's face lit up.  
Clarke nodded and Madi needed nothing more, She got up from beside Clarke and ran to the kids playing soccer.   
Clarke looked down at her hands, fidgeting with her fingers. "Where do you want me to start?"  
"From the beginning, How do you know me?" Lexa asked, eager for the truth.  
"From the beginning?" Clarke sat up straight. "Alright... Sky people. As you called us, and grounders. What we called you. Made an alliance. Story short, we did it to save my people and your people."  
"Did we?" Lexa asked.  
Lexa watched as Clarke's expression went soft, her eyes dropped to the ground. "Yeah. Yeah." She nodded. Another lie, or at least just not the full truth. Lexa thought.   
"Clarke. I want the truth. I thought that was the deal."  
"It was, it is." Clarke cleared her throat and met Lexa's eyes. "Are you sure you want to know? that you are ready?"  
Lexa didn't think about if she was ready for the truth or not, she just knew she was tired of feeling this missing piece from her. She nodded. "I'm sure." But it was obvious Clarke was not.  
Before Clarke could continue on the story, The guards were yelling to get the kids away from the fence. Guns were going off, Clarke was already away from the fire pit and to Madi's side. 


	5. Are you with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be more about Lexa's missing year, aka when she was in a coma. This is about what Clarke went through, why they left, etc. This will be continuing in chapter 5 - possibly 12. I will be switching from present to the past. italics are the past. The past will also be bold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Lexa's death scene.  
> I am so sorry if I make any mistakes. This is a hard chapter to write. The death scene will be somewhat like her death in the 100, but changed, since she survives as you found out in the previous chapters.

**_\- One year ago -_**  
 ** _"Lexa!" Clarke was in shock. Her lover had just taken the bullet that was meant for her._**  
 ** _"Heda!" Titus said._**  
 ** _Lexa fell to the ground. "No, no!" Clarke cried out. She rushed to Lexa's side. "Help me get her to the bed!"_**  
 ** _Titus grabbed Lexa, carrying her to the bed. He placed her down. "What have I done?!"_**  
 ** _"I need something to stop the bleeding!"_**  
 ** _Clarke moved over to Lexa and put her hands on her wound. "You'll be okay, just lie still. Lie still!"_**  
 ** _"Don't be afraid." Lexa said, trying to comfort her lover._**  
 ** _"You're going to fine, just stay still." Clarke's voice was still panicked as Titus brought over a rag and water._**  
 ** _Clarke ripped Lexa's shirt open. She poured the water over the wound, using the rag afterwards to clean it. "She's losing too much blood."_**  
 ** _"Stay with me." Clarke whispered._**  
 ** _Clarke looked over at Titus. "I need my mom. She'll know what to do." Clarke said quickly, almost to the point she wasn't saying those words._**  
 ** _Titus continued what he was doing. Clarke got impatient, Lexa has lost too much blood already. "Titus!" she yelled._**  
 ** _Titus moved over to Lexa's head._**  
 ** _"No, get away from her!"_**  
 ** _Clarke's eyes landed on Murphy. "Go get my mom, go get a guard. anyone!"_**  
 ** _Murphy hesitated for a moment, before he rushed out of the room._**  
 ** _Clarke found Lexa's side once again. "Don't you dare give up Heda." She whispered as she ran her bloody fingers through Lexa's hair._**  
 ** _"You'll be okay? you hear me? you'll be okay." She cooed._**  
 ** _"Clarke, Ai gonplei ste odon. " Lexa whispered. {My fight is over.}_**  
 ** _"No! no. I won't accept that." Clarke shook her head. "I am not losing you! do you hear me?"_**  
 ** _Lexa smiled softly, it disappeared fairly quickly when she had a hard time breathing. "Clarke.."_**  
 ** _Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand. "You can do it. Lexa. You can fight. You're the commander of 13 clans. You can fight this, I know you can Lexa." Clarke took a deep breath. "You have to."_**  
 ** _Lexa's eyes got heavier by minute. "Lexa! no Lexa. Come on. Keep your eyes open. My mom will be here, we will get you help. I will fix you." Clarke cried._**  
 ** _Murphy came back into the room, Clarke immediately looked at him. Hope in her eyes._**  
 ** _"She's on her way.. but Clarke, she's taking the rover and that'll take 50 minutes. Lexa has lost lots of blood.." Murphy informed._**  
 ** _Clarke felt like falling to the floor and crying. She knew she couldn't, not when Lexa was still here. There was still hope. She needed to be positive, for Lexa. She turned back to Lexa, whos eyes were nearly shut. Clarke intertwined their hands and squeezed, causing Lexa's eyes to open a little wider. Not by much. "Lexa.. 50 minutes okay? maybe 40 by now. Can you stay with me for that long?" Clarke asked._**  
 ** _When Lexa didn't reply, Clarke gave her hand another squeeze. "I can't Clarke." Lexa murmured._**  
 ** _"You can." Clarke stated._**  
 ** _Clarke kept putting pressure on her wound. "Just listen to my voice okay?" Clarke whispered. Lexa weakly nodded._**  
 ** _"Abby, my mom. She will be here. She will heal you, and when she does. You will not be leaving my side. Do you understand?"_**  
 ** _Lexa smirked just, a tiny, tiny bit. "I wasn't wrong when I said you were driven to fix everything for everyone." Lexa gasped at each word._**  
 ** _"Hey, hey. Don't waste your breaths. Okay? Can you see me? What do you feel?" Clarke asked._**  
 ** _"Mmmm." Lexa groaned. "I feel....." Lexa attempted._**  
 ** _"That's it. Come on." Clarke encouraged._**  
 ** _"Your hand squeezing.. I see..."_**  
 ** _"What do you see?" Clarke asked._**  
 ** _"You." Lexa whispered._**  
 ** _Clarke grinned for a slight second. "That's right. I'm here. What else do you see?"_**  
 ** _Lexa's eyes darted to Titus. "Fleimkepa." {Flamekeeper} Lexa narrowed her eyes to Murphy next. "Skai person." {Sky person}_**  
 ** _Clarke looked over at Murphy and shook her head. She looked back at Lexa, who was looking up at her with nearly closed eyes. "That's Murphy." Clarke whispered._**  
 ** _"Murphy? mm. Okay." Lexa nodded._**  
 ** _Clarke chuckled softly, bringing a smile on Lexa's face. It disappeared when she gasped for air._**  
 ** _"Hey... It's ok. Keep talking to me. Okay? Only 30 minutes or so. You're doing so amazing Lexa." Clarke murmured. "What is it like being commander?" Clarke asked._**  
 ** _"You are the commander. Of your people. You know." Lexa gasped._**  
 ** _"No.. I'm no commander. I was just part of the 100." Clarke sighed._**  
 ** _"100?" Lexa's grip on Clarke's hand loosened. Clarke squeezed again and Lexa's grip was back._**  
 ** _"Yeah. Murphy was too. All from the sky as you say." Clarke informed._**  
 ** _Lexa nodded slowly. For Clarke, seeing Lexa like this, was suffocating. It stung. She hated it, so so, so much._**  
 ** _Lexa's grip was gone again. Clarke squeezed. "In space." Clarke started. Lexa's eyes opened a little wider, her grip was back again. She was listening to Clarke._**  
 ** _"It was beautiful, not nearly as beautiful as earth in my own opinion.. but. It sure was something. I might've enjoyed it if I wasn't locked up." Clarke chuckled._**  
 ** _"Why.." Lexa inhaled. "were.." exhale. "you?" Inhale. "locked up?" exhale._**  
 ** _"Oh, that's a long story." Clarke smirked. "But, Lexa. You're doing so good. I don't think anyone could be doing what you're doing right now."_**  
 ** _"It's not me Clarke.. It's you." Lexa whispered._**  
 ** _"No, it's not. It's you Lexa. okay?"_**  
 ** _Clarke was getting more impatient by every minute, and every minute Lexa was losing more and more blood. The more pressure Clarke put was hardly mattering anymore. The amount of hand squeezes was starting to not be good enough._**  
 ** _Abby rushed through the door, supplies in her hands. "Out of my way!" she said to Murphy. Murphy scooted out of the way, as did Titus._**  
 ** _"Mom! mom, thank god. She's not doing good mom." Clarke panicked._**  
 ** _"I know, she's lost lots of blood. Keep doing what you're doing. She's still alive and that's amazing." Abby stated._**  
 ** _Clarke did as told and squeezed Lexa's hand again._**  
 ** _"Hi Lexa, Do you remember me?" Abby asked as she was removing the cloth._**  
 ** _"Ska-i" Lexa started. "Per-son." She inhaled. "Heal-er" exhale._**  
 ** _"not wrong." Abby stated as she cleaned around the bullet. "Can you keep squeezing Clarke's hand for me?"_**  
 ** _Lexa nodded. "Good, good." Abby said. She looked at Clarke. Clarke stumbled back a bit. She knew that look. Something wasn't right._**  
 ** _"I- um... I have to remove the bullet now.. and.. that can be dangerous. Very. I'll need to put her into a coma.." Abby informed._**  
 ** _"A coma?! mom, she may never wake up." Clarke panicked._**  
 ** _"In a coma she will be alive Clarke, and she may wake up. If she's dead, she will never wake up. What is better?" Abby asked._**  
 ** _Clarke nodded and squeezed Lexa's hand again._**  
 ** _"Okay, Lexa. I'm going to be putting you in a coma. Which means you'll basically be asleep...okay?"_**  
 ** _Lexa nodded._**  
\- Present day -  
"Stop shooting the guns you idiots!" A familiar voice called.   
Lexa was too in shock to make out who it was. She stood beside the fire pit, frozen. There was a herd of walkers surrounding them. Breaking through the gates, guns going off, kids crying, adults yelling, people wailing as they got bit.  
"Get everyone in a car!" Madison yelled.  
Keely grabbed a kid from off the ground, she swung the child into the back seat of the car. Strand was already in a car, with Charlie.   
Nick was beside Madison, trying to help get the children in cars that were going to be driven. June was rushing around to help people. But. There was no cure for the bites.   
Madison ran over to Lexa, who had a walker coming right towards her. "Lexa!" Madison called out before a bullet went right past Lexa to the walker. "Lexa snap out of it, we have to go." Madison demanded.  
The cars with children and people ready to drive out of the camp, were surrounded with walkers. Lexa and Madison ran to the empty car meant for them. Nick ran to the car with us. I slid into the back seat and shut the door, attracting walkers to come surround our car. Madison frantically searched the car for the keys. Keely was already driving and hitting the walkers as she did so. She drove through the fence. Strand followed, imitating what Keely did.  
"Mom come on!" Nick yelled.  
"I'm trying!" Madison yelled back.  
Madison found the keys on the floor of the car, she turned them in the engine and pushed on the gas. Walkers flying onto the windshield as she ran them over. Lexa cringed at the blood flying onto the windows.   
-  
They drove until the camp was out of sight. Keely in the lead, Strand following behind, and Madison. Other cars chasing after them as they drove further and further from the camp. Keely's car ran out of gas, stopping in the middle of the road. Strand stopped, causing Madison to stop, and the line behind Madison to stop. Madison got out of the car and walked up to Keely.  
"What happened?" Madison asked.  
"It broke down." Keely sighed.  
Madison spun around, checking out the area. "Okay, okay. I guess we can make camp here."   
Strand got out of his car. "No, we keep going. The herd could catch up to us!" 

"We've been driving for a while, Strand. I think we lost them. The children need to sleep, and Lexa-" Madison turned to the car Lexa was in. Lexa was staring out the window, watching her friends interact. 

Madison turned back to Strand. Strand glared at me and shook his head. "One night." He growled.

Madison nodded. She jogs to the car. "We're making camp here for the night." Madison smiled softly.

Lexa nodded and turned her attention to the car Clarke was in. Madison caught her gaze and frowned. "You should talk to her."

Lexa turned her gaze to Madison, shaking her head. "She's not ready to tell me." Lexa murmured.

"Are you ready for her to tell you?" Madison asked.

Lexa just shrugged.

"Those are your memories too, Lexa, If you want to know your past you deserve to know it. But, I don't think you're ready. I could be wrong....- Just think about it and don't push yourself." Madison stated.

Lexa gave a slight head nod and Madison gave a sad smile. "You hungry?" She asked.

Lexa shook her head.

"You haven't ate much today, Lexa." Madison huffed.

"I'm okay, really." Lexa reassured.

"Okay, okay. I need to help get people settled in. Will you be alright by yourself? If not, I can get Nick or Keely." Madison offered.

"I'll be okay by myself." Lexa whispered.

Madison nodded and turned on her heel. Lexa turned her attention to the car Clarke was in, again. She saw a child in the back window, immediately recognizing it was Madi. Madi waved at Lexa, a smile grew on Lexa's face as she lifted her hand and waved back. 

Keely came up to the same car as Lexa, she sat where Nick once was. "I have to babysit a …. How old are you?" Keely turned to Lexa.

"I'm not sure.." Lexa whispered, clearing her throat right after. "But, You don't need to babysit me. I told Madison I was fine here alone." 

"Yeah well, she obviously doesn't believe that or else I wouldn't be here." Keely muttered.

Lexa didn't argue, she didn't have the energy to. She nodded and turned her head out the window. 

Keely stared at Lexa. "You look like you're in your 20's."

"Uh.." Lexa locked eyes with Keely. "Thank you?" 

"It wasn't a compliment. I was just saying." Keely scoffed.

"Oh.." Lexa brushed off her pants awkwardly, needing something to do with her hands. 

Keely turned away. "You were waving to the child in the car in front of us. Did you know her?" Keely asked.

Lexa scratched the back of her neck. "No, but she's close with Clarke-"

"Like her child or something?" Keely asked.

Lexa shrugged.

"That would be a lot to handle, a child." Keely said. "Could you handle that?"

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked.

"You obviously have a past with Clarke." Keely chuckled. "You don't remember it either, do you?"

"Why do you care?" Lexa blurted, her jaw clenching.

Keely blinked. "I was just asking." she put her hands up, surrendering.

Lexa took a deep breath and turned away from Keely, looking at Keely only proved that she was actually there and Madison thought someone needed to babysit Lexa, which only made Lexa angrier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kinda short, and I know I said I was going to post on Tuesdays but I had no motivation. I'm sorry for posting this so late at night, and today was Lexa's day. So, I thought this kinda fit. 
> 
> I'm also sorry about how this chapter ended. I was having writers block.. but I'll have another chapter posted on Tuesday hopefully! I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
